


Solo con te ho ali di neve e il cuore caldo come l'inferno

by lilyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Erotic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Passion
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are growing and sometimes the closeness between them can be a source of discomfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Stai attento a tuo fratello, stai attento a Sammy**  
  
_Perché, perché mi fai stare cosi appiccicato a lui, papà? Non ti rendi conto…non ti rendi conto che diventerà un problema in futuro…io non voglio!_  
   
  
  
  
  
  
**Lo stesso spazio**  
  
_Stiamo in appartamenti in affitto…mio padre vuole che Sam abbia quello che più somiglia a una casa normale, fin quando è ancora un ragazzo…fin quando siamo ancora entrambi dei ragazzi…ma se vuole questo, perché ci fa cambiare sempre città? Ma certo, per dare la caccia al demone dagli occhi gialli…fatto sta che io e Sammy condividiamo la stanza. Sempre. A volte è difficile non avere un proprio spazio personale, ma sento di riuscire a condividerlo con lui. A volte gli adolescenti diventano isterici quando non hanno uno spazio per loro…io e Sammy però sembra che riusciamo a gestire la cosa._  
  
_Sta guardando la televisione ora. La stiamo guardando insieme, vicini. Mi piace questa cosa._  
  
_Mi stufo di stare sulla sedia, e mi sdraio sul mio letto. Da li smetto di guardare la televisione e mi concentro a guardare la sagoma di Sammy che guarda la tivu. Mi piace questo nostro spazio. Questa nostra intimità._  
   
   
  
  
  
**Sempre tu**  
  
_Io e mio fratello siamo molto vicini. Credo questo dipenda dal fatto che nostro padre ci unisce attraverso la caccia, e forse è anche il fatto che cambiamo sempre città, e non riesco a conservare un solo amico…e Dean invece c’è sempre. Tutto il resto va via, ma so che lui c’è sempre. Non so cos’è, ma ormai sono abituato a vederlo dappertutto e non sono sicuro che la cosa mi piaccia._  
  
_Poi lo vedo arrivare a prendermi a scuola. l’ho aspettato per circa quindici minuti, e solo quando me ne rendo conto, capisco con orrore che lui c’è sempre ma quando non c’è, per coincidenza del caso, mi sento mancare l’aria. E la cosa mi fa ancora più paura._  
  
_Salgo sulla sua moto, mi metto il casco e Dean mi dice come sempre, per la milionesima volta, di stringermi a lui._  
  
_-Stringimi più forte – mi dice sempre, e io mi prendo del tempo per cercare di capire quella frase, e capisco con stupore che forse è quello che vuole, che lo stringo più forte, e non so come prendere questa cosa._  
  
_Appoggio la testa alla sua schiena, perché non capisco._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Prime pulsioni

**Occhiate.**  
  
 _Spesso, percepisco dell’imbarazzo negli occhi di Sam, quando mi spoglio, rimanendo in boxer. Si gira, cerca di non guardarmi._  
  
 _Non capisco perché si sente a disagio, siamo cresciuti insieme, e ci siamo visti nudi sicuramente più di una volta. Perché ora è diverso?_  
  
 _Altre volte invece non distoglie lo sguardo e mi ritrovo a pensare che forse era meglio quando non lo faceva._  
  
 _Quando lo sorprendo a lanciarmi certe occhiate, che non so come analizzare, o interpretare, mi sento trapassato a raggi x._  
  
 _Se gli vado vicino mentre sono a petto nudo o in boxer, posso vederlo irrigidirsi, o allontanarsi._  
  
 _Se cerco di abbracciarlo mentre sono senza maglietta o senza pantaloni, sguscia via come un’anguilla._  
  
 _E poi ci sono ancora quelle occhiate…_  
  
 _Intimidite, imbarazzate, frustrate...e poi non so che altro._  
  
 _Perché fai cosi, Sam? Io voglio solo starti vicino…voglio solo abbracciarti._  
   
   
 **Lo stesso letto**  
  
 _Il mio letto è sfatto e non ho alcuna voglia di andare a cercare le lenzuola, le federe, la coperta…tutto…sono troppo stanco, e quindi mi infilo nel letto di Dean, senza pensarci troppo._  
  
 _“Che cavolo fai?” mi chiede subito. “Ritorna nel tuo letto!” mi dice._  
  
 _“Non rompere…non farmi uscire di nuovo e impazzire ad andare a cercare le lenzuola e le coperte, per favore” lo prego._  
  
 _“La colpa è tua, se ti fossi preoccupato prima di fare il tuo letto…”_  
  
 _“Per favore, Dean, dai…solo per stanotte…questo letto è enorme. Ci stiamo in due. Non ti darò fastidio!” prometto._  
  
 _Dean grugnisce un: “Durante la notte ho bisogno di muovermi…mi giro e mi rigiro…sarò io che darò fastidio a te, ma come preferisci!”_  
  
 _E poi non parla più._  
  
 _Ammetto di aver quasi trovato una scusa per dormire nello stesso letto con Dean._  
  
 _E poi non era lui che si lamentava che lo respingo sempre? E poi si lamenta per questo. Vallo a capire!_  
   
 _Mi addormento, ma…forse è per il fatto che non sono abituato a condividere il letto con qualcun altro…fatto sta che mi sveglio nel pieno della notte._  
  
 _Dean è agitato e si muove a più riprese. Tiro il lenzuolo di più dalla mia parte, sbuffando._  
  
 _Quello che accade dopo, non so perché è successo._  
  
 _Sento la mano di Dean toccarmi un fianco._  
   
 _Rabbrividisco, perché la mia maglietta ha il vizio di tirarsi sempre su, e quindi ora sento la mano di Dean sul mio fianco, sulla mia pelle nuda._  
  
 _Ok, tutto a posto…può succedere. Mi spingo un po’ più in là per tornare ad avere il mio spazio._  
  
 _Dean però ancora nel sonno, non accetta il distacco, e mi tocca di nuovo. La sua mano ora va a finire sulla mia pancia e io sono davvero troppo in imbarazzo. Mi sento avvampare._  
  
 _Lo sento grugnire nel sonno, muoversi di nuovo, e poi ritirare precipitosamente la mano. Probabilmente stava facendo un sogno e accortosi di chi stava abbracciando realmente, aveva finalmente ritirato la mano._  
  
 _Rimango fermo, immobile, a occhi chiusi, sempre voltato su un fianco, fingendo di dormire, e mi accorgo di essere geloso, pensando che sognava di abbracciare chissà quale sciacquetta._  
   
  
 _L’indomani mattina mi dice: “Senti, Sammy…non è che…ti ho infastidito stanotte, vero? Sai io quando dormo, sogno, e quando sogno…mi muovo e…beh…” biascicava._  
  
 _“Tranquillo, Dean…ho dormito come un sasso.” Mentii io._  
   
   
 _Dormimmo ancora insieme e devo dire che stavolta lo stuzzicai io per primo. Ero tutto dalla sua parte, per poi tornare dalla mia parte all’improvviso. Quando ci tornai, dopo poco Dean era tutto dalla mia parte, abbracciandomi._  
  
 _Mi chiedevo se fingeva di dormire o no, ma io stavo bene. Mi sentivo bene._


	3. Massaggio

_Stavo male, avevo un mal di pancia bestiale, forse dipeso da qualche strana intossicazione alimentare._  
  
_Mi ero già rigirato più e più volte nel letto, contorcendomi dal dolore, per via delle fitte che mi perforavano la pancia._  
  
_Mio padre, neanche a dirlo, aveva cose più importanti da sbrigare, e non era neanche in casa._  
  
_Sammy però c’era. Lui c’era sempre._  
  
_Era molto preoccupato per me, ed ebbe la folle idea di farmi un massaggio per farmi passare i crampi._  
   
“Che stai facendo? Non sono un bambino.” Mi lamentai io.  
  
_Sammy mi ignora e mi massaggia lo stesso la pancia, sopra la maglietta. Mi arrendo. Quando sto male, in genere, ho poca resistenza._  
  
_Lui mi massaggia per poco in questo modo…dopo pochi minuti, sembra pensare che chissà come, era una bella idea cominciare a farlo, sotto la maglietta.Tentenna un po’, ma poi lo fa, e io lo guardo terrorizzato._  
  
_“_ Che stai facendo?” _riprendo a dirgli, tentando di levargli via la mano, ma lui la lascia li, e dice con una smorfia: “Va meglio se ti massaggio sulla pelle, fidati”_  
  
_Non ero molto convinto, e neanche molto sicuro, ma lo lascio fare._  
   
_I suoi tocchi sembrano più simili a delle carezze, invece di semplici massaggi, e mi accorgo di **adorare** questa intimità con lui, di desiderare quasi che si ripeta piu spesso._  
  
_Non mi era nuova questa sensazione. Ho sempre desiderato sentire Sammy più vicino…anche se non ricordo esattamente da quando. Forse da sempre._  
  
_Lo guardo e nell’espressione di Sammy vedo cura, calore, **amore.**_  
  
_Forse anche a lui piaceva questo contatto tra di noi._  
  
_Ero contento di questo. Ci guardammo. Sembrava come una comunicazione silenziosa tra noi._  
  
_Quando però sentii la mano di Sam salire più su, fino al mio torace, avvampai e rabbrivii per il calore e il tremore che quel contatto, il contatto delle sue dita mi provocarono._  
  
_Allontanai la sua mano sotto la mia maglietta, dicendogli: “Basta….cosi.”_  
   
_Lui mi guarda terrorizzato dalla mia reazione. Io semplicemente mi giro su un fianco, voltandogli le spalle._  
  
_Lui scappa via senza dire una parola, evidentemente ferito._  
  
_Io rimango li, nella mia stanza, su quel letto, frustrato e triste chiedendomi cosa era appena successo._  
   
   
_Dieci minuti dopo, mio fratello pensa di venire da me ad interrompere il mio stato di agonia._  
  
_Io ero ancora girato e sento il suo corpo addossarsi sopra il mio in un abbraccio._  
  
_Volevo girarmi, stringerlo forte tra le braccia, ma non lo feci. Non mi girai neanche._  
  
_Lui decide di sorprendermi da matti, dandomi un tenero bacio sulla testa, per poi distendersi vicino a me ._  
  
_Senza riuscire ad evitarlo, allungo la mia mano a cercare la sua, senza girarmi ancora, e la prendo nella mia._  
   
 


	4. Ti desidero

_Papà è uscito e ha lasciato me e Sam ad aspettare in macchina._  
  
_Non so cosa sta facendo. Forse sta parlando con altri cacciatori o non so cosa._  
  
_Ci ha detto di restare in macchina, è buio, e sono seduto sul sedile posteriore e guardo Sammy, mio fratello, che dorme, sdraiato sui sedili anteriori._  
  
_Lo vedo cosi piccolo, tenero e indifeso._  
  
_Mi rendo conto, forse in maniera più cosciente delle altre volte, che il modo in cui lo guardo rasenta i limiti del morboso, il modo in cui vorrei stringerlo è quasi blasfemo._  
  
_Di nuovo, sento quel bisogno. Il bisogno di stargli vicino, con il corpo, con le labbra, con le mani. Tutto._  
  
_Non so davvero che tipo di follia mi fa scavalcare il sedile e passare dietro, vicino Sammy._  
  
_La cosa poteva finire li, ma no, la mia testa malata mi suggerisce di sdraiarmi al suo fianco._  
   
_Pensavo che una volta compiuto questo gesto, mi sarei sentito appagato, e invece no. la situazione peggiora, perché ora sento la testa di Sammy praticamente attaccata alla mia, il suo corpo vicino al mio, e il suo odore mi arriva alle narici e mi confonde la testa._  
  
_Anzi, me la fa andare proprio via._  
  
_Respiriamo la stessa aria e non mi sono mai sentito cosi a disagio e al tempo stesso cosi bene._  
  
_Mi giro su un fianco, proprio davanti al suo viso. I nostri visi sono a due centimetri, e dolcemente gli accarezzo i capelli._  
  
_Lui muove la testa e la tira solo un po’ indietro, e dal modo in cui lo sento deglutire, intuisco che forse anche prima non stava dormendo, e ha seguito tutti i miei movimenti._  
  
_Forse._  
  
_Poi apre gli occhi, un po’ confuso, mi guarda con quell’espressione, e io davvero non posso più fermarmi._  
  
_Non riesco._  
  
_Siamo già vicini, e non so….forse il buio aiuta…non è  difficile azzerare quei pochi centimetri che ci separano. La mia testa si muove automaticamente a cercare le sue labbra e a premere sulle sue._  
  
_Sento un gemito di sorpresa arrivare da lui, ma non ci faccio troppo caso. È normale._  
  
_Lo bacio lo stesso. Dapprima lento, timoroso, sentendolo tremare tra le mie braccia, poi cerco la sua bocca in un modo più ricercato._  
  
_Sono quasi sollevato che eravamo in quella posizione, perché sapevo che non avrebbe potuto respingermi, neanche volendo…capito che mostro?_  
  
_E anche se cerco di non spingere troppo, perché non voglio spaventarlo, sono io a guidare il bacio._  
   
_Sammy dopo un primo momento di stupore, si lascia andare e comincia a ricambiare. Mi stringe i fianchi e la cosa mi eccita. Mi eccita sapere che anche lui mi desidera._  
  
_Baci. Baci languidi. Baci affettuosi. Baci d’amore. Baci dolci e appassionati. Sospiri, gemiti, paura, tremori, perdita di controllo._  
  
_Dio, no…sono eccitato._  
   
“Che cosa sto facendo…no!” Dico, come un idiota, tirandomi su.  
  
“Perdonami, Sammy. Perdonami…non so cosa..non so cosa mi è preso” aggiungo, come se non fosse bastata la cazzata che ho detto precedentemente.  
   
_Non penso  all’idea che Sammy possa rimanerci di merda….no, sono troppo terrorizzato e ho troppo terrore che lui sia spaventato da me, per pensarci._  
  
_Come un codardo, l’ho baciato quando era in quella posizione, sdraiato nell’impala, senza che potesse difendersi, reagire o mandarmi via, e adesso proprio come l’ultimo dei codardi, stavo tornando al mio sedile posteriore, per terrore che nostro padre potesse scoprirci o leggere sul mio volto che cosa avessi appena fatto._  
  
_Mi facevo schifo._


	5. Fuoco

Da quando Dean aveva baciato Sam, non aveva più detto una parola.  
  
Passò tutta la notte e tutto il giorno seguente senza che si parlassero.  
  
Solo la  notte prima, Dean prima di dormire, dato che condividevano la stessa stanza, mormorò un: “Sam, ti prego, non dirlo a papà.”  
  
Sam non gli rispose neanche.  
   
Inutile dire che non chiusero occhio tutti e due e quando fu l’ora di alzarsi dal letto, erano entrambi stravolti.  
  
Sam aveva comunque voglia di parlare con Dean della scorsa notte, ma Dean era già sparito, e anche quando tornò da scuola, il maggiore era comunque assente con la testa e sgusciava via come un’anguilla.  
  
Sam fu quasi grato del fatto che John andò via dopo cena, lasciandoli soli.  
   
Si schiari la gola e disse: “Dobbiamo parlare”  
  
Dean guardava la tele in camera e non rispose.  
  
“Lascia stare quella cazzo di tele!!” gridò Sam.  
  
Dean si voltò esterrefatto dal tono di Sam.  
  
“Ehi, modera il linguaggio.” Disse.  
  
Sam alzò gli occhi al cielo, prese il telecomando e spense la televisione.  
  
“Ehi, mi interessava quel programma!”  
  
“Beh, ti interesserà di più quello che ho da dire… **spero** ” aggiunse, incerto.  
  
Dean si strofinò la faccia. “Che cosa vuoi?”  
  
“Andiamo..lo sai di cosa voglio parlare! Noi due, l’impala, il buio, i baci, mani che vagano…” diceva Sam gesticolando.  
  
“ok ok…basta cosi, sei sufficientemente chiaro” lo interruppe Dean, strizzando gli occhi. “Ma la domanda è sempre la stessa, Sam…di cosa vuoi parlare?”  
  
Sam strabuzzò gli occhi.  
  
“Quindi tu ieri **mi hai baciato** e pensi che non dobbiamo parlarne??”  
  
“No! Certo che no! è…è stato solo un bacio, ok? Un bacio..affettuoso.”  
  
Sam lo guardò male.  
  
“Ok… **molto affettuoso**. Ma sempre un bacio, no? Si fa, cazzo..ormai è un’abitudine, quasi una moda “ ridacchiò Dean. “Voglio dire, si fa con gli amici…per scherzo, per simpatia, anche i genitori stessi ai figlioletti piccoli lo fanno, cazzo!” ora la risata di Dean era quasi gracchiante, isterica.  
  
Sam strabuzzò ancora di più gli occhi e pensò se fosse il caso di dargli un pugno, o forse due.  
  
Forse anche Dean pensò di meritarselo, perché girò la faccia, in preda alla vergogna.  
   
  
  
“ **Dean, cazzo,** tu non mi hai dato un fottuto bacio a stampo, **mi hai dato un bacio con la lingua!!”**  
  
“Abbassa la voce!! Sei impazzito???”  
  
“Ti assicuro che non c’era **niente di innocente** nel modo in cui mi hai **leccato tutti i denti** , ieri sera!”  
  
“Sammy, ti prego, basta!” ora Dean supplicava. “Perché mi stai facendo questo? Perché? Credi che non mi senta abbastanza in colpa? Perché vuoi punirmi ancora di più di quello che…”  
  
“Dio…io non voglio punirti, Dean! Voglio solo capire **perché!!”**  disse Sam frustrato.  
  
“Perché….perchè non lo so, Sam…forse perché ti ho visto sdraiato su quei sedili, che dormivi, e ti…ti ho visto cosi tenero, e dolce, e sono stato preso da un moto incontrollabile di affetto e di tenerezza, ti basta??”  
  
“No, no, cazzo, non mi basta! Cosa succederà la prossima volta che ti farò ancora tenerezza? O che proverai un altro… **moto di affetto?** “ disse Sam virgolettando le ultime parole.  
  
“NIENTE! Io non lascerò più che succeda, davvero! È stato solo un singolo episodio, e non si ripeterà…te lo prometto!” disse Dean.  
  
Sam rise.  
  
Si avvicinò a Dean, che indietreggiò.  
  
  
  
“Tu mi desideri.”  
  
“Cosa? No! Sei sulla strada sbagliata, stai fraintendendo.”  
  
“Ah, io sto fraintendendo? Quindi i tocchi e gli abbracci notturni, le occhiate imbarazzate, e durate più a lungo del necessario…il bacio di ieri notte è tutto uno scherzo. Un frutto della mia immaginazione.”  
  
“Non farmi passare per un maniaco!!!”  
  
“Cazzo, no, non è quello che sto dicendo, Dean! Non mi hai violentato ieri sera, ok? Non l’ho mai detto, c’ero anch’io e ho ricambiato il bacio, non mi hai costretto a fare nulla, quindi levati quest’idea dalla testa, non sono un marmocchio, anche se sono più piccolo di te!”  
  
Il cervello di Dean era momentaneamente fuori uso e fermo in parte sulle parole  
  
 _Non mi hai costretto a fare nulla_  
   
  
  
“Se…se non mi stai rinfacciando che ti ho costretto, allora che cosa stai…? Io non sto capendo, Sammy.”  
  
“Io voglio solo che tu l’accetti.”  
  
“Accettare? Accettare cosa?”  
  
“Quest’attrazione dirompente che c’è tra noi.”  
  
“Io…io non devo accettare nulla! Sei mio fratello, non devo accettare nessuna passione, non deve esserci NIENTE tra di noi, al di fuori dell’affetto fraterno!!!”  
  
“è per questo che ieri mi hai infilato la lingua in bocca? Perché mi vuoi bene?” chiese lascivo Sam avvicinandosi.  
  
“Cazzo, Sam, la vuoi smettere di essere cosi volgare??”  
  
Sam rise.  
  
“Sono un maschio sai? E per quanto tu possa trovarmi….. **tenero…** ” disse ironico. “è cosi che fanno i maschi, sono espliciti in quello che vogliono e in quello che pensano…e sai cos’altro fanno i maschi? Si PRENDONO quello che vogliono!” disse Sam puntandogli l’indice sul petto.  
  
“Non sono vigliacchi.” Infieri.  
  
“Dammi pure del vigliacco…non mi interessa, ma quello che è successo tra noi ieri sera , non si ripeterà…non approfitterò in questo modo di mio fratello minore, che desidera qualcosa da cui dovrebbe invece essere **terrorizzato** e scappare via, se solo fosse più maturo, ok?” chiese Dean in tono rude.  
   
Sam lo guardò con disprezzo, e poi disse duro:  
  
“Sai una cosa, penso che farò i bagagli e me ne andrò.”  
  
“Cosa hai detto?”  
  
“Me ne vado. Stop. Finito. Non intendo vivere sotto lo stesso tetto con un fratello **vigliacco** come te” disse, facendo per andarsene.  
   
  
  
  
Fu troppo. Dean preso da una collera che non poteva più controllare, spinse Sam contro il muro, con rabbia.  
  
“Ripetilo” ringhiò piano, Dean.  
  
“Ouff…vuoi…vuoi uccidermi o baciarmi?” chiese, guardando gli occhi di Dean fissi sul suo viso, che trasparivano odio e desiderio puro. “Perché sai, ricevo segnali contrast…”  
  
  
  
Il resto delle sue parole vennero inghiottite dalle labbra di Dean che le premette con impeto sulle sue.  
  
Le loro lingue si fusero di nuovo, come quella sera, in una maniera però decisamente più appassionata.  
  
Non ci volle molto perché il bacio divenne bagnato e focoso. Sam cercava di stare dietro alla bocca di Dean e di seguire il suo ritmo.  
  
Si lasciò guidare, senza opporre resistenza, quando lo spinse sul letto, senza interrompere il bacio.  
  
  
  
Continuarono a baciarsi senza fermarsi. Dean schiacciava Sam col suo corpo, che non si lamentava, anzi, incrociò le gambe alla schiena di Dean.  
   
Gemevano entrambi nel bacio, e i gemiti erano diventati piuttosto rumorosi.  
  
Quelli di Dean erano MOLTO rumorosi, quelli di Sam erano affannosi uguale, anche se gemeva in una maniera un po’ meno adulta, più infantile, ma comunque eccitata.  
  
Soprattutto quando senti Dean baciargli il collo.  
  
Sam aveva preso a reclinare la testa all’indietro.  
   
  
Ci mise un po’ per accorgersi che i gemiti di Dean si erano trasformati in singhiozzi che cercava di dissimulare.  
  
Gli accarezzò la schiena e gli sussurrò: “Dean.”  
  
Dean non smise, allora Sam gli alzò di poco il viso, mettendolo all’altezza del suo stesso viso.  
  
“Scusa” sussurrò pianissimo. Vide le labbra di Dean tremare.  
  
Tenendoselo ancora stretto addosso, sussurrò al suo orecchio, chiudendo gli occhi:  
  
“Scusa…..” un sussurro che a Dean sembrarono parole di miele.  
  
Poi Sam gli diede uno, due, tre piccoli baci  a stampo, dolcissimi, che Dean ricambiò.  
  
E poi Sam tornò ad abbracciarlo. A stringerlo stretto, chiudendo gli occhi, godendo di quell’abbraccio.  
  
Restarono li, in quella posizione, stretti l’uno sull’altro, per un bel po’.  
   
   
  



	6. Contatti ravvicinati

Sam era tornato da scuola e raggiunse il motel in cui stavano in quel periodo.  
  
“papà è in giro?”  
  
“Si, come sempre” disse Dean, coccolando i capelli di Sam, quando lui si mise seduto a lui in braccio.  
  
“Sono stressato. Molto stressato. La scuola mi stressa. Preferisco la caccia.” Disse Sam.  
  
“Uhhh non me lo sarei mai aspettato da te. E ti fa male anche la schiena, scommetto!”  
  
“Molto.” Disse Sam, stiracchiandosi sopra Dean, che prese a fargli un massaggio.  
  
“Vediamo se riesco a farti sentire meglio” disse, ridacchiando, quando Sam si mosse sotto i suoi tocchi, quando lo stuzzicò sui fianchi.  
  
Non ci volle molto che una mano di Dean si infilò dentro i jeans di Sam, andando a toccarlo proprio sopra i boxer, nel suo punto più sensibile.  
  
Sam ridacchiò in estasi.  
  
“Qualche problema di respirazione, fratellino?” gli chiese Dean, malizioso, continuando ad accarezzarlo.  
  
“Tu…stringi.” Disse Sam, sorridendo malizioso.


	7. Carezze e dichiarazioni d'amore

Era notte e Dean senti Sam sgusciare nel suo letto, sotto le coperte.  
“Sam?”  
  
“Ho avuto un incubo”  
  
“Mmm e quindi?”  
  
“E quindi voglio le coccole” disse Sam accucciandosi contro di lui e inodando Dean di calore e amore.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Era giorno, faceva caldo e Sam era sdraiato sul letto di Dean. Nudo.  
  
Dean era vestito invece, ma non aveva importanza per Sam. Importava solo che lo accarezzava languidamente come stava facendo in quel momento.  
Dappertutto.  
  
Gemeva e si inarcava sotto il suo tocco.  
   
Sam sapeva che Dean aveva ancora paura a restare nudi entrambi nello stesso letto.  
  
Aveva paura del sesso. Di quello che ne sarebbe derivato dopo.  
  
Paura di fargli male. Paura di spaventarlo. Di deluderlo.  
  
Paura che poi sarebbe finita.  
   
Era bello per Sam sapere comunque, che a Dean malgrado tutto, gli piaceva toccarlo, baciarlo.  
  
Gli piaceva sapere che lo desiderava.  
  
E che i suoi gemiti lo eccitavano.  
  
Anche i gemiti soffocati di Dean, eccitavano Sam.  
  
“Vieni qui” gli disse Sam, allargando le braccia.  
  
Dean sprofondò tra le sue braccia.  
  
“Io credo…credo di **amarti** ” gli disse Sam.  
   
Dean gli diede dei baci affettuosi sul collo.  
  
“Anch’io.” Gli disse, baciandolo sulle labbra.   
  
  
  



	8. Coccole nella vasca e a letto

Dean era nella vasca e Sam era in bagno, nudo, che lo guardava.  
  
Dean si sentiva un po’ imbarazzato. Aveva detto si a Sam sul fatto di restare nudi entrambi, vicini, nello stesso momento, ma non sapeva se era ancora pronto. Se riusciva a essere in grado di controllarsi.  
  
Dovevano però provare. Era una cosa che dovevano provare nel loro rapporto.  
  
Sam lo raggiunse con poche falcate. Era nervoso anche lui, ma non si tirò indietro.  
  
Sam si mise a guardare la quantità di bagnoschiuma dentro la vasca, e Dean si perse a guardare la nudità del fratello. Strano. Il sentimento primario che credeva di sentire, non era eccitazione, ma **amore** , accompagnato da una certa dose di nervosismo.  
  
Sam entrò nella vasca e Dean si senti ancora più strano. Era piacevole come stranezza, però. Avvertiva un formicolio e un piacevole calore tutto nel corpo.  
  
Vide Sam sedersi sulla vasca e guardarlo nervoso. Poi capii finalmente che toccava a lui fare qualcosa.  
  
“Vieni..vieni da me” disse al fratellino. Sam sorrise e si avvicinò a lui, abbracciandolo, sopra di lui, e entrambi sospirarono in quell’abbraccio.  
  
Il contatto dei loro corpi bagnati di acqua calda e bagnoschiuma era come un balsamo per Dean e per Sam. Una sensazione di morbidezza li accompagnava e li scaldava. Dean era contento di aver avuto l’idea di farlo per la prima volta – restare nudi – nella vasca da bagno. Era di certo più dolce che restare a contatto con le proprie pelli cosi a secco, e meno imbarazzante.  
  
Sam lo baciò dolcemente e poi gli disse, contro il suo collo: “Hai…hai voglia…di insaponarmi?”  
  
Un sussurro, più dolce che sensuale, ma quella frase fece risvegliare già un po’ le parti basse di Dean, che gemette.  
“D-d’accordo” disse.  
  
Prese la saponetta e cominciò a insaponargli la schiena.  
  
“Stai fermo Sam.”  
  
Sam però non stava fermo. Quando Dean prese a insaponarlo, inarcò la testa come in preda a un’estasi mai provata, e quando Dean continuò, faceva piccoli movimenti col bacino, contro di lui  
   
Dean aveva già il fiato corto a causa di quella posizione, del corpo di Sam premuto contro il suo, del contatto della sua pelle e cavolo…i movimenti di Sam non aiutavano per niente.  
  
Sam si spostò un poco per guardare le rispettive erezioni l’uno dell’altro, che si erano risvegliate.  
  
Le appoggiò insieme, l’una contro l’altra, guardandole come se fossero qualcosa di curioso, incredibile e fino a qualche tempo prima, impensabile.  
  
Era meraviglioso vedere Sam cosi, ma per Dean la frizione era insopportabile.  
  
“Lo so, lo so…è cosi anche per me, ma tu sei il più grande…dovresti avere più resistenza!” disse Sam ridendo e prendendole insieme e stringendo.  
  
Dean fece un grido soffocato.  
  
“Schhh. Zitto!” sussurrò Sam divertito, mettendogli un dito sulla bocca.  
  
Dean degluti, non sapendo cosa dire. Mosse le braccia a stringergli di più la schiena. Sam sorrise di quel gesto, ma poi continuò:  
  
“ Vediamo quanto ci mettiamo  a raggiungere l’orgasmo, eh?” gli disse malizioso, cominciando a strusciarsi su di lui.  
  
Dean non pensava ci avrebbero messo molto.  
   
   
  


*

*  
  
Era un giorno come tanti, e Dean e Sam erano sul letto.  
  
All’inizio temevano un po’ che avrebbero avuto pochi momenti per loro, a causa di John, invece sorprendentemente, John stava via spesso.  
  
Il sesso vero e proprio non c’era ancora stato, ma avevano cominciato a provare quello orale, e Sam in quel momento aveva la testa completamente nascosta dalle coperte, concentrato in quello che stava facendo.  
  
Dean gli tirò su la testa, deciso.  
  
“Sammy, non sei costretto…” gli disse, preoccupato e deciso.  
  
Sam sorrise intenerito davanti alla preoccupazione del fratello.  
  
Questo era Dean. Metteva sempre le esigenze di Sam davanti alle sue.  
  
Avrebbe potuto insistere, dirgli che voleva farlo, e continuare… ma invece sorrise nascondendo la testa sotto il braccio di Dean, per nascondere il rossore presosi da quelle premure.   
  



	9. Il tuo piacere è il mio e il mio cuore batte per te

Seduti sul letto di una camera di motel. Non importa quale.  
Nudi. Coccole, carezze.  
  
Sdraiati, al fianco dell’altro. Sopra l’altro. E poi di nuovo seduti.  
  
Cambiamo posizione continuamente.  
  
Probabilmente Dean pensa che io sia nervoso.  
  
No, non sono nervoso perché il giorno del mio sedicesimo compleanno farò l’amore per la prima volta in assoluto, con la persona che mi fa provare tali e tanti sconvolgimenti all’interno.  
  
No, il mio cuore non sta impazzendo totalmente e battendo furioso contro la mano di Dean, che preme sul mio petto, mentre mi abbraccia da dietro.  
  
No, non sono imbarazzato che lui possa sentirlo.  
  
No, non siamo entrambi tutti e due già bagnati, solo per l’eccitazione che ci consuma, senza aver ancora neanche raggiunto l’orgasmo.  
   
No, non mi sto sdraiando sul letto, concedendomi a mio fratello maggiore, e contento di farlo, mentre lui si posiziona in mezzo alle mie gambe, sorridendomi dolcemente.  
  
No, non penso a quanto sia figo in questo momento.  
  
No, non mi sto eccitando ulteriormente, nel momento in cui mi tira le mie gambe sulle sue spalle.  
  
I miei muscoli non si sciolgono e si tendono allo stesso momento, per l’aspettativa.  
  
Non penso che Dean sia erotico e seppur ancora dolce anche in questo momento.  
   
Mi sfiora il collo, la pancia, e l’inguine….ho il sospetto che gli piacciono i miei gemiti.  
  
E poi….succede.  
   
  
  
Ok non mentirò…un po’ di dolore c’è stato, subito smorzato da un inizio di piacere che si faceva strada sempre più crescente e sempre più velocemente.  
  
Mi aggrappo a Dean con tutte le mie forze.  
   
La mia carne è la sua carne, il mio sangue è il suo sangue.  
  
I miei geni sono i suoi.  
  
E ora anche il mio piacere è il suo.  
   
È la nostra prima volta e non resistiamo a lungo. Il piacere era troppo intenso, sconvolgente e inaspettato, e arriviamo all’orgasmo con poche spinte.  
   
Getto la testa all’indietro cercando di riprendermi dal piacere che mi aveva sconvolto.  
  
Dean esce da me con delicatezza e si sdraia al mio fianco.  
  
Mi sente tremare per i postumi dell'orgasmo, e benché stesse tremando anche lui, mi copre con il suo corpo.  
  
Allora io copro entrambi con il lenzuolo.  
   
Nonostante mi sta abbracciando, poggia la testa sul mio collo, e in quel momento sembra lui un bambino in cerca di protezione e sostegno.  
  
Lo accarezzo sul petto con le dita.  
  
Gli sfioro il mento.  
  
Gli do un bacio sulla testa e poi la porto sul mio petto.  
   
Mi piaceva sentire la morbidezza della sua testona sopra il mio petto.  
  
Lui chiude gli occhi con la testa sopra il mio petto.  
  
Il mio cuore batte più furiosamente che mai, e questa volta non ho più paura che lui possa sentirlo. 


	10. Dolcezza

Sam era una vera peste. Scorrazzava di qua e di là comprando dolci. Cioccolati, tortine, patatine, caramelle, aranciata, coca cola, pop corn e ogni genere di schifezza, poi entrava dentro il carrello, e Dean regredito all’infanzia pure lui, cominciava a spingere il carrello facendogli acquisire velocità, mentre Sam gridava come un pazzo per la felicità.  
  
Una volta tornati a casa si misero a fare un torneo sfidandosi a colpi di playstation, Sam tra le braccia di Dean, giocava e gli mandava baci a ripetizione quando uno dei due perdeva la partita.  
  
Dean si sentiva in estasi come non mai. Poteva baciare e toccare suo fratello, e allo stesso tempo giocare con lui. Cosa c’era di più meraviglioso? E pensando a questo, gli mise un altro cioccolatino in bocca.   
  



	11. La torta di neve

Era inverno e c’era la neve.  
  
Sam aveva fatto una torta di neve con la neve tutt’attorno, grazie alla collaborazione di Dean.  
  
Beh, diciamo che aveva la forma di una torta.  
  
“Dean, noi non siamo più bambini…” disse Sam, sorridendogli.  
  
“taci e **mangiala** ” ordinò.  
  
“Stai scherzando?”  
  
“Per niente, visto che è stato un lavoro molto laborioso. Questa stronza continuava a sciogliersi.”  
  
“Dean…dai..che schifo…” rise Sam.  
  
“Non dire che schifo, e mangia la torta!”  
  
Sam ne afferrò una manciata e quasi congelò. Era dannatamente fredda e gli stava assiderando la bocca.  
  
Ma ecco che arrivava Dean a posare le labbra sulle sue, riscaldandogliele con le sue, sporcandosi anchesso di neve, ghiaccio e acqua.  
  
“Coraggio, continua.” Gli disse Dean, incitandolo, mentre prendeva un’altra manciata di neve e se la metteva in bocca, e Sam gliela rubava dalle labbra.  
  
E poi continuavano a baciarsi, ricercando il calore delle loro lingue, per scaldarsi dal gelo di quella torta.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Dean e Sam si lamentavano nei loro letti.  
  
“Vi sta bene!” li rimproverava John.  
  
“Papà, per favore.” Pregava Dean. Avevano un mal di pancia tremendo e loro padre non era d’aiuto.  
  
“Ma che diavolo vi è saltato in mente di mangiare la neve??? Ma che avete, dieci anni?”  
  
“Uhh.” Si lamentava Sam.  
  
“Dean. Mi meraviglio di te. Dovresti essere quello responsabile. Badare a lui.” Gli disse John, strabuzzando gli occhi.  
  
“Sam mi regredisce allo stadio infantile” disse Dean.  
  
John stabbuzzò ancora di più gli occhi. Aveva un’espressione troppo buffa e Dean si copri il viso con la mano per non farsi vedere ridere.  
  
“Lo trovi divertente?” chiese John, ancora più buffo.  
  
Sam rideva anche lui, ma molto più silenziosamente.  
  
“Niente più torte per te, Dean, visto che ti fanno cosi male.” Disse John sorridendo soddisfatto.  
  
“Glub.” Fu il lamento di Dean.  
  
“Buon riposo, ragazzi!” disse loro, uscendo dalla stanza.  
   
Dean si girò verso Sam e gli disse: “Scusa. Ha ragione papà…dovrei essere quello maturo..non dovevo farti mangiare la neve.”  
  
“Beh. Era buona.” Disse Sam, facendo l’occhiolino.  
  
“Stai mentendo.”  
  
“Ok, faceva schifo…ma mi piace fare schifezze con te.”  
  
“Era…una dichiarazione d’amore o una proposta oscena?” Chiese Dean sorridendo.  
  
Sam gli prese la mano, allungandosi verso il suo letto. I loro letti erano vicini quindi era facile, anche se stavano sdraiati.  
  
“Entrambe le cose.” Disse Sam, facendo di nuovo l’occhiolino.    
  
  
  



	12. Stanford

Sam e Dean litigavano sempre più spesso.  
  
Stare insieme come fratelli e amanti clandestini a volte era stressante.  
  
Dean era un bel ragazzo e le donne gli andavano dietro. Donne anche più grandi, e la gelosia a volte era accecante e difficile da controllare.  
  
Sam per dispetto flirtava apposta anche lui con altre ragazze.  
  
Dean si arrabbiava quindi moltissimo.  
  
Diceva che non era colpa sua se le donne gli andavano dietro, mentre lui invece lo faceva apposta, lo faceva per farlo incazzare.  
  
  
  
  
Di solito quelle discussioni si risolvevano con un bacio infuocato o con l’urgenza di far l’amore subito, trovando un luogo appartato, lontano da John, ma poi finito il sesso, i problemi si ripresentavano.  
   
Non era sempre tutto brutto. C’erano le frasi. Le frasi di miele e d’amore che si scambiavano durante il sesso, oppure semplicemente quando erano troppo stanchi per litigare e volevano solo fare pace.  
  
Li si umiliavano anche, spesso.  
  
“Non capisci che a te ci tengo moltissimo? Se faccio cosi è solo perché ci tengo davvero tanto!”  
  
“Non volevo trattarti cosi…perdonami..”  
  
“Sono stato uno stronzo…”  
  
“Ti amo anch’io..”  
   
  
  
Non bastava però. Bastava quel momento, ma poi i problemi si ripresentavano.  
  
Dean e Sam ne avevano parlato e avevano compreso che i problemi non erano all’interno e tra loro, ma con gli altri.  
  
 Non potevano scambiarsi smancerie in pubblico, né davanti a loro padre, non potevano fare l’amore quando volevano e se volevano farlo dovevano organizzarsi con giorni di anticipo e programmare tutto. Inventarsi scuse, stressarsi…. Fare tutto di nascosto dal padre…  
  
Era eccitante all’inizio ma poi cominciò a diventare stressante.  
  
E poi c’erano ovviamente le spasimanti sia di Dean che di Sam.  
  
Non potevano respingerle direttamente quando facevano un po’ le ochette davanti a uno di loro, perché loro sapevano che erano single e respingerle cosi per non far rimanere male uno o l’altro, sarebbe apparso sospetto, e quindi, nei limiti, accettavano complimenti e flirtavano anche…senza fare niente di compromettente certo, ma per l’altro era frustrante.  
  
Quando Dean e Sam ne parlavano, non arrivavano ad un punto, come se non potessero farci niente.  
   
Sam stava male ovviamente, e per ripicca, usci più spesso la sera, per far ingelosire Dean, e non gli diceva dove andava.  
   
   
   
   
   
“ **Sei tornato alle tre di notte. Ti ho sentito!!! Dove sei stato???”** gli disse l’indomani, Dean. Non l’aveva affrontato direttamente la notte scorsa, perché non voleva che John assistesse a quella sfuriata.  
  
“Levami le mani di dosso!!!” disse Sam. Non aveva fatto niente quella notte, ma non voleva dargli nessuna soddisfazione. Non lo meritava.  
  
“Dove sei stato??”  
  
“Chissà! Forse mi sono divertito anche io con qualche bella biondona, o forse con due…sul divanetto di qualche discoteca!”  
  
“Io ti ammazzo!!”  
  
“E allora fallo! È sempre meglio morire, che avere una vita cosi, con te.” Disse Sam esasperato, con le lacrime agli occhi.  
  
Dean lo lasciò andare. Cadde in ginocchio.  
  
“Perdonami.” Disse Sam, piangendo.  
  
“Non posso.” Disse Dean, mentre Sam lo guardava triste e se ne andava.  
   
   
   
   
   
Stanford fu inevitabile. Sembrò la soluzione migliore o forse la via di fuga che permettesse ad entrambi di scappare dal dolore.  
  
Quando Dean venne a sapere di Stanford, ne soffrii molto, ma si chiuse in sé stesso, senza parlarne con Sam. Senza avere il coraggio di chiedergli di rinunciare.  
  
Purtroppo per Dean, John chiese proprio a lui di accompagnare Sam verso la strada per Stanford.  
   
   
Stettero in silenzio per tutto il tragitto in macchina, e poi quando Sam usci dalla macchina e si volse a salutarlo con quell’espressione triste, Dean non potè non cedere.  
  
Gli andò vicino e lo abbracciò.  
  
Forte.  
  
E poi anche se sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto farlo, che avrebbe solo complicato le cose, lo baciò.  
  
E Sam ricambiò con una dolcezza che gli riempi il cuore e glielo svuotò allo stesso tempo. 


	13. E ritorno da te, perchè ancora ti voglio

Sam è a Stanford. Sono passati tre mesi da quando è partito. Tre mesi in cui non ha più visto Dean, né sentito.  
  
Ci prova ad andare avanti. A dimenticare. Ma andare avanti è dura e dimenticare ancora di più.  
  
Ha conosciuto compagni di scuola divertenti e ragazze carine a scuola, ma il pensiero è sempre li. Dean Dean Dean.  
  
Pensare che Dean invece non lo sta pensando per niente e non sente la sua mancanza, lo fa stare peggio e lo fa infuriare.  
  
  
  
Quante volte avrebbe voluto fare una telefonata…ma si era detto che era meglio non farla…  
   
  
  
Un lunedi pomeriggio noioso e nebuloso, si ritrovò inaspettatamente qualcuno che bussava alla sua stanza.  
  
Andò ad aprire e si trovò davanti DEAN.  
  
  
  
“Dean? Ma cosa??” Sam era stupefatto.  
  
Dean esordi: “Per fortuna..ho beccato la camera giusta..”  
  
Sembrava esausto. Sam lo fece entrare.  
   
  
  
“Come mai qui??”  
  
“Ero curioso di vedere la tua scuola”  
  
“Dean…”  
  
“Che c’è?? È una bella scuola!”  
  
Si sedette su una sedia e respirò forte.  
   
  
  
“Stai male? Hai fatto tanta strada?” gli chiese, guardandolo meglio e avvicinandosi.  
  
Dean non rispose.  
  
  
  
“Dean…ma tu hai la febbre..non hai dormito?” chiese Sam, venendogli improvvisamente un moto di tenerezza per il più grande. Gli poggiò la mano sulla fronte.  
  
Poi fece per togliere la mano, ma Dean gli fermò il polso, notando che era fasciato.  
  
  
“Cos’hai fatto?”  
  
“Niente..sai che mi faccio sempre male..” disse Sam imbarazzato, cercando di fargli mollare la presa, ma Dean portò il polso di Sam alla bocca e gli diede dei piccoli baci, per poi dare dei piccoli baci anche alla sua mano.  
  
Sam era incredibilmente in imbarazzo, ed era arrossito.  
  
  
  
Dean smise di dargli baci e lo fissò. Sembrava non stare ancora bene, e Sam percepi che forse anche lui aveva passato tre mesi di merda.  
  
  
  
Non disse niente, mosse solo la mano ad accarezzare la testona testarda di suo fratello, affettuosamente.  
  
Dean aveva reclinato la testa, guardandolo con uno sguardo da cucciolo sofferente, che chiedeva solo una cosa, senza parlare.  
  
E infatti Sam non rispose a parole, ma con un bacio.  
  
Un bacio dolce e languido, ma appassionato.  
    
  
  



	14. Il sogno

Quando Dean venne a trovare Sam a Stanford, parlarono tanto, e Sam si commosse davanti alle struggenti frasi di miele di Dean , sussurrate all’orecchio.  
  
Dean non smetteva di sussurrargliele. La sua bocca incollata al suo orecchio, senza smettere di sussurrare e di staccare le labbra. Cosa che faceva venire i brividi a Sam, ma per nessuna ragione al mondo, aveva intenzione di dirgli di smettere.  
  
E poi fecero l’amore, e poi continuarono a dirsi frasi di miele per tutta la notte.  
  
  
  
La mattina dopo, Sam era troppo stanco per andare a scuola, perché non aveva dormito praticamente niente, come Dean, ma non dispiaceva a nessuno dei due restare a letto ancora un po’.  
   
  
  
Era come vivere in un sogno. Le fughe d’amore che Dean faceva per andare a trovare Sam, ogni volta che gli era possibile e ogni volta che gli impegni di caccia glielo permettevano, rendevano bello ogni volta di più il loro ritrovarsi.  
  
  
  
Le cose da fare insieme variavano dal : mangiare un gelato insieme, restare distesi sulle rive di un fiume, o fare proprio un bagno nel fiume…andare in giro senza una meta…fare l’amore….  
   
  
  
Sogno che durò fino a un certo punto. Erano ancora dei ragazzi, e a volte il sogno si scontrava con la realtà. Non è che non ci credevano abbastanza. Forse ci credevano fin troppo, e quando non era possibile dare la precedenza al Sogno, cominciavano a litigare e a infuriarsi.  
   
  
  
“Ho fatto tutta questa strada solo per vedere te, e tu mi dici che hai degli impegni con i tuoi compagni di scuola??? Vaffanculo!!”  
  
“Devi smetterla di guardare ogni sgualdrina in minigonna che ci attraversa la strada!”  
  
“sei un cretino! Non capisci che sto facendo l’impossibile per noi!”  
  
“Non è abbastanza!”  
  
“ E come sarebbe a dire che il film che ho scelto non ti piace??”  
  
“Non è vero che non voglio stare con te, ma al mare d’autunno fa freddo!”  
  
“ E Come hai potuto scegliere dei fuochi d’artificio non funzionanti???”  
   
   
  
  
Al termine di ogni litigata, si chiedevano sempre scusa a vicenda e piangevano insieme abbracciati, sussurrandosi parole di miele. La verità è che entrambi volevano restare insieme e cedere al sogno di una vita sempre loro due, solo loro due, ma gli impegni li sovrastavano, loro padre che chiamava sempre Dean per aiutarlo con la caccia, li sovrastava.  
   
   
  
  
Una notte, restarono insieme all’aperto a guardare i fuochi d’artificio che stavolta Dean aveva scelto funzionanti, e si baciavano romanticamente sotto le stelle.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fu l’ultimo momento felice, prima di una nuova straziante rottura.  
  
Si erano arresi. Semplicemente. Ed era doloroso per entrambi.  
  
All’inizio fecero il possibile per rimettere insieme i cocci, ma poi Dean smise di tornare a Stanford.    
  
  
  



	15. Doccia infuocata

Sam e Dean avevano continuato a sentirsi a intermittenza al telefono.  
  
Telefonate sporadiche che non facevano altro che aumentare l’agonia.  
  
Ma nient’altro.  
  
E dopo un po’ di tempo, Sam conobbe Jessica.  
  
Lei era bella, era dolce, era gentile.  
  
Era un ottimo palliativo per dimenticare Dean.  
  
Certo, le voleva bene, ma l’amore ti divora no?  
  
Forse, se l’amore voleva questo, Sam non lo voleva più.  
Ora voleva la pace.  
   
   
  
  
  
Per un paio d’anni, visse nella pace, con Jessica…poi un giorno, tornò Dean a trovarlo.  
  
Se lo trovò davanti alla sua porta. Bello e maledetto come se lo ricordava.  
  
Non sapeva se sbattergli la porta in faccia, o abbracciarlo.  
   
  
  
“Sam? Chi è?” chiese Jessica.  
  
“Dean…” disse Sam, chiamando il suo nome come il più disperato degli amanti romantici.  
  
“Tuo fratello Dean?” chiese stupita Jessica.  
  
“Io sono il fratello bello…e anche quello intelligente, ovvio.” Disse Dean, ammiccando.  
  
  
  
“Dean, come mai qui?”  
  
“Beh, devo parlarti di una cosa…”  
  
“Mentre voi parlate, io preparo il tè con i pasticcini…” disse Jessica.  
   
   
  
  
  
“Come sarebbe a dire che papà è sparito e vuoi che venga con te a cercarlo? No!” disse Sam.  
  
“Per favore, non so che cosa fare…”  
  
“Papà sparisce sempre…sarà in qualche pub a giocare all’alcolizzato…quando avrà smaltito la sbornia…tornerà!” ribattè Sam.  
  
“Sentite, ragazzi..mi dispiace di non poter essere di compagnia, ma…”  
  
“ **Te ne stai andando???”**  chiese Sam agitato.  
  
  
  
“Si, devo essere al lavoro alle 15:00. Lo sai, Sam…” disse Jessica, legandosi i capelli e dandogli un bacio. “Piacere di averti conosciuto, Dean.” Aggiunse Jessica guardandolo sorridente e gentile, senza però mostrare molto interesse.  
   
  
Jessica usci, e Dean accennò a una risatina.  
  
  
“All’improvviso l’idea di restare da solo con me, ti infastidisce?”  
  
“Non è questo.” Disse Sam alzandosi, “è che non comprendo cosa sei venuto a fare qui..se è per papà, la risposta è sempre la stessa…non vengo. Sarebbe una cosa senza senso, dal momento che lui sparisce di continuo…e se non lo troviamo? Io lunedi devo essere qui.”  
  
  
  
“Che devi fare lunedi?”  
  
“Ho un colloquio per la facoltà di legge!”  
  
Dean rise. “   
  
Lo trovi divertente?”chiese Sam  
  
“Cavolo, sei diventato davvero una persona rispettabile.”  
  
“Se sei venuto qui per ridere di me, puoi anche andartene adesso.” Disse Sam.  
  
  
  
Dean si alzò. “Scusami…è che non ti vedo da tanto tempo e ora che ti ho visto sei cosi…ostile…con me”  
  
“Hai ragione, scusami..sono scortese..” disse Sam cercando di sorridere. “Vuoi fermarti a cena, prima di ripartire? Più di questo non posso fare, scusami.” Aggiunse, toccandogli la spalla.  
  
La sua mano scottava sulla spalla di Dean. Si affrettò a ritirarla.  
  
  
  
Con una scusa, andò in salotto, a controllare se c’era qualche dolciume da offrire a Dean, ma quando camminava tra una stanza e l’altra, si trovava sempre Dean dietro che lo seguiva, e i loro visi si scontravano. Era imbarazzante.  
  
  
Andò in bagno per riprendere il controllo e sciacquarsi la faccia, ma trovò Dean che lo fissava dallo specchio.  
  
Cercò subito di uscire dal bagno.  
  
Si ritrovò però faccia a faccia con lui.  
  
  
  
“Dovrei…passare..” disse ferreo.  
  
  
Dean non si spostò.  
  
  
“Dean!”  
  
Dean gli prese le dita delle mani e le chiuse nella sua mano, avvicinandosi.  
  
  
“Spostati subito!” cercò di ribellarsi Sam, mentre Dean gli artigliava già la maglietta.  
  
“ **Dean!”** gridò Sam. Finirono entrambi dentro la doccia, rischiando di farsi male.  
  
Sam finendo contro la doccia, fece azionare il pannello per l’acqua calda, che  funzionava come un interruttore della luce, invece che la solita manopola.  
  
L’acqua calda li inzuppò immediatamente, mentre Dean schiacciava Sam contro le mattonelle, ricercando affannosamente le sue labbra.  
  
  
“Dean, FERMATI!” gridò Sam, cercando di sottrarsi al bacio. Una supplica che sembrò quasi un gemito.  
  
Quando poi Dean gli prese il viso nelle mani, continuando a baciarlo, Sam cedette.  
   
  
Si baciarono affannosamente, romanticamente, appassionatamente.  
  
Dean gli tolse la camicia e i vestiti, e Sam fece lo stesso a lui.  
   
  
Sam piangeva e gemeva nello stesso tempo, mentre Dean aveva affondato la testa sul suo petto.  
  
Piangeva e gemeva, aggrappandosi ai suoi capelli.  “Dean” diceva disperato, a occhi chiusi.  
  
Disperato perché non poteva controllare quella passione..perchè ogni volta che ci aveva provato a fuggire, l’aveva divorato come un fulmine.  
  
Non aveva importanza dove andasse, come sperasse di fuggire. Dean l’avrebbe trovato **Sempre.**  
  
E lui non aveva la forza di volontà per respingerlo.  
  
Non quando anche il suo desiderio era cosi potente e dirompente.  
   
   
   
  
  
Quando finirono di fare l’amore dentro la doccia, Dean guardava Sam rivestirsi in camera ,con adorazione.  
  
L’adorazione di chi stava assistendo a un miracolo.  
  
Non avrebbe pensato di poterlo mai rivedere nudo. In quel modo.  
   
   
  
“Sam…” gli disse, toccandogli la gamba, mentre Sam era seduto sul letto. Rimpiangeva che si fosse già rimesso i jeans.  
  
“ No, non dire niente…non voglio sentirti dire che…che è stato un errore..”  
  
“Allora, ti prego, non dirlo neanche tu…”  
  
  
Sam decise di non rispondere.  “Che cosa vuoi, Dean?” disse invece.  
  
“Voglio che vieni con me…ti prego..”  
  
“Non posso…” disse Sam a testa bassa senza guardarlo.  
  
“Comunque io volevo dirti…che non è stato solo sesso, oggi…” disse, dandogli un bacio sulla spalla ancora nuda. Dean era al centro del letto.  
  
“E allora che cos’è, Dean? Dagli un nome.” Disse Sam triste.  
  
  
Dean lo guardò. “Vieni con me…”  
  
“No…”  
   
  
  
Dean accusò il colpo più di quanto avesse voluto. Riprese i suoi vestiti stesi ad asciugare, che con quel caldo che faceva fuori, erano già asciutti, si rivesti, e se ne andò via di nuovo.  
   
   
    
  
  
  



	16. Lo amava, eccome se lo amava

È notte, Sam non riesciva a dormire, anche a causa dell’improvvisa ricomparsa di Dean quel giorno.  
  
Anche a causa del ricordo di quello che avevano fatto, nella doccia…  
  
Sam non aveva toccato più Jess quand’era tornata. Il senso di colpa bruciava come lame.  
  
Ma era DEAN. Non poteva resistergli, respingerlo, mandarlo via.  
  
Questo di certo non lo giustificava, né scacciava il fatto che, nonostante non potesse mandarlo via, era quello che aveva appena fatto.  
  
Continuava a rigirarsi nel letto, quando senti un rumore provenire dal piano di sotto…  
   
  
  
Si alzò con il cuore in gola, e vide una sagoma muoversi nel buio, in salotto.  
  
  
  
“Chi è là???” gridò.  
  
Lo sconosciuto cercò di tenergli ferme le braccia, ma Sam era addestrato per via degli anni passati con John ad allenarsi per difendersi dai mostri…non si fece sorprendere e cercò di atterrarlo a sua volta.  
  
Ciònonostante, lo sconosciuto riusci ad atterrarlo  
  
  
  
“Stai calmo, tigre”  
  
Era Dean. Quel volto allegro, quegli occhi verdi luccicanti. Quella risata e quella voce.  
  
Lo amava ancora. Eccome se lo amava, anche se il giorno prima l’aveva cacciato via cosi.  
   
  
  
“Dean? Mi hai spaventato!”  
  
“Sei un po’ fuori allenamento” disse Dean.  
   
Sam lo ribaltò con una sola mossa.  
  
“O forse no.” rise Dean, sotto il peso di Sam.  
  
“Dai, fammi alzare” aggiunse poi, e Sam lo tirò su.  
   
  
  
Si guardarono per pochi secondi, prima che Jess accendesse la luce e dicesse sorpresa: “Sam…ma cosa…Dean?”  
  
“Scusa donzella, non volevo disturbarvi, ma ecco…vedete, la cosa è parecchio critica, e Sam deve venire con me..tu capisci…vero?”  
  
“Cosa?? No.!” si ribellò Sam davanti all’arroganza del fratello. Era contento che Dean fosse tornato, ma non sopportava quell’arroganza.  
  
“D’accordo…allora te lo chiedo per favore…right?” chiese Dean, e qualcosa nel suo sguardo fece vacillare Sam.  
  
“Sam, ma cosa devi fare?” chiese Jessica, ma Sam scosse la testa, decidendo di non rispondere alla sua domanda.  
   
   
*  
  
“Sam…io sono preoccupata…non hai mai voluto parlarmi della tua famiglia e ora te ne vai via cosi, con quello che devi affrontare lunedi, che è una cosa importante…”  
  
“Jess..tornerò in tempo, te lo prometto.” Disse Sam, salutandola.  
   
   
  
  
“Sai, vero, che puoi farlo da solo?” chiese Sam entrando in macchina.  
  
“Si, è vero…però non voglio…” disse Dean con tono incredibilmente tenero.  
  
Sam lo guardò di nuovo. Si, lo amava. Eccome se lo amava.  
 


	17. Solo perchè ci rendeva felici

Sam era nervoso a ritrovarsi in macchina con il fratello, benché Dean cercava di fare il possibile per farlo sentire a suo agio.  
  
Sam notava che Dean cercava di guardarlo il meno possibile..poi si accorse che in realtà lo fissava molto, è solo che cercava di non farsi sorprendere…forse perché non voleva metterlo a disagio.  
  
Questo rendeva Sam ancora più nervoso.  
  
  
  
“Ehi, chi guida sceglie la musica, e il saputello chiude la bocca” disse.  
  
  
  
Era bello e piacevole che Dean si sforzasse per ristabilire un clima goliardico e spensierato con lui, ma Sam avvertiva la tensione sessuale sbattere con violenza tra i loro sguardi.  
   
  
  
“Tu sei… **un traditore!”**  gli ringhiava contro la donna in bianco, tenendolo schiacciato contro il sedile dell’auto.  
  
“No! Non lo sono!”  
  
“Si, lo sei!!”  
  
  
  
Per fortuna Dean arrivò a salvarlo appena in tempo, sparando contro il fantasma, che ovviamente non mori, ma scappò.  
  
“Ora ti riporto a casa!!” disse Sam nero dalla rabbia per l’aggressione e per quello che il fantasma gli aveva detto, e per come questo l’aveva fatto sentire.  
  
Sfondò il muro della casa con la macchina, investendo il fantasma e riportandola “a casa “.  
   
   
   
Quando fu tutto finito, e Sam e Dean stavano tornando a casa di Sam, Dean decise di rompere quel silenzio insopportabile.  
  
“Andiamo..non è stato cosi tremendo…”  
  
Sam lo guardò con tanto d’occhi.  
  
  
  
“Certo, no…non è stato cosi tremendo venire aggrediti e quasi uccisi da un fantasma che ha ucciso i suoi stessi bambini, dentro la tua macchina, Dean.”  
  
“Non è per quello che sei cosi sconvolto..certo, è anche per quello…ma principalmente per quello che ti ha detto.”  
  
Sam lo guardò con uno sguardo d’odio.  
  
  
  
“A proposito dell’essere un traditore..” specificò Dean.  
  
“ **Io non tradisco, Dean. Mai! “**  
  
 **“** Beh, mi spezza il cuore che vuoi dimenticare cosi facilmente del buon sesso, ma far finta che non sia successo quello che è successo tra noi, ieri, non cancellerà quello che…”  
  
“Non è successo NULLA!”  
  
  
  
Dean restò in silenzio e Sam godette di questa cosa. Una volta tanto era Dean quello a rimanere ferito.  
  
  
  
“Cosa ti turba tanto, Dean? Che non sono più il tuo giocattolo?”  
  
Dean restò zitto.  
  
  
“Non hai più potere su di me, Dean, come quando ero bambino, e questo ti fa incazzare. Ti fa incazzare che io ora sto riuscendo a ricostruirmi una vita, senza di te.”  
  
Dean era ferito da quelle parole.  
  
  
“Non ti spacco la faccia solo perché lunedi devi affrontare un colloquio importante e non è carino farlo con la faccia piena di lividi.” Disse Dean con tono amabile.  
  
Sam lo guardò ancora con sguardo astioso.  
  
  
“E comunque, la chiami vita questa? Io la chiamo **orrore** ”  
  
“Oh, certo, e invece vivere usando carte di credito rubate, usare passaporti falsi, dormire in vecchie e sudicie stanze di motel, dare la caccia ai mostri, rischiare sempre di venire uccisi e non ricevere mai un grazie per questo, lo chiami paradiso?”  
  
“Almeno eravamo insieme, no?”  
  
Sam fu un po’ toccato da quelle parole, ma disse comunque:  
  
  
  
“Si, beh, eravamo insieme…stavamo insieme, facevamo **tutto** insieme…anche il sesso. Davvero di questo vuoi parlare? Di come mandavamo al diavolo religione, etica, moralità…tutto, perché ossessionati l’uno dall’altro?”  
  
“Ma eravamo felici, no?” chiese Dean ancora, e un altro pezzo di cuore di Sam si frantumò.  
  
“Si. Lo eravamo. Avrei voluto che questo bastasse.” Disse Sam triste.  
  
  
“Cosa stai dicendo? Che avresti voluto…continuare? Non dicevi che era sbagliato?”  
  
“Sapevamo **entrambi** che era sbagliato. Sbagliatissimo; ma pur sapendolo, l’abbiamo fatto. Consapevoli di sbagliare, abbiamo perseverato nell’errore, e tutto questo solo perché ci rendeva felici.” Disse Sam.  
  
  
“E quando ci siamo dentro, sembra la cosa più importante di tutto…non ha importanza quanto sbagliato sia, l’importante è come ci fa sentire” disse Dean con voce rotta.  
  
“Già…”  
  
  
  
“Vorrei tornare..ad avere quell’innocenza..quell’ingenuità…”  
  
“Anch’io…” disse Sam, prima di rinchiudersi in un silenzio definitivo.  
   
   
  
  
Quando raggiunsero la casa di Sam e Jessica, Dean gli disse: “Ehi, Sam…lo sai che siamo proprio forti insieme?”  
  
“è vero…” gli disse Sam, sorridendo, questa volta.  
  
  
  
Tamburellò sul finestrino, respingendo la voglia di afferrargli la faccia e baciarlo.  
  
E poi risali a casa sua.  
    
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo da morire quando divento cosi sentimentale e faccio fare ai due questi dialoghi cosi intensi <3
> 
> "Sapevo che era sbagliato, sbagliatissimo. Ma pur sapendo, l'ho fatto. Consapevole di sbagliare ho perseverato nell'errore e tutto questo solo perché mi rendeva felice " 
> 
> è una frase tratta da -Fabio Volo, E' una vita che ti aspetto.
> 
> Ps state tranquilli. Le cose si risolveranno <3


	18. Salvarti dalle fiamme due volte

Sam rientrò in casa. “Jessica, sei in casa?” ma Jessica non rispose. La casa era buia. Vide dei cioccolatini in penombra, e ne assaggiò una.  
  
Senza pensare, si buttò sul letto.  
  
Immediatamente, però, senti due gocce cadergli sul viso.  
  
Apri gli occhi, perplesso, e vide la sua fidanzata sul soffitto in maniera del tutto innaturale.  
  
“NO! JESSICA, NO!”  
  
Subito fece irruzione Dean, sfondando la porta.  
  
“JESSICA!”  
  
La povera Jessica aveva preso fuoco, cosi come stava prendendo fuoco la stanza molto velocemente.  
  
Dean intervenne subito a prendere di peso Sam dal letto e portarlo fuori.  
  
“NO, JESSICA!” gridò Sam, mentre Dean lo portava fuori.

 

*  
  
Dean guardava la casa in fiamme, mentre i carabinieri e i vigili del fuoco la circondavano, e poi guardò il suo povero fratellino in macchina, sconsolato e con lo sguardo basso.  
  
Non ci voleva uno studio per capire che aveva pianto. Apri la portiera e gli fece una carezza sul viso. Sam cercò di sottrarsi, ma Dean gli spinse la faccia contro il suo petto, e Sam non si spostò più.  
  
Anzi, si aggrappò con le mani al suo braccio.  


	19. Confessioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scommetto che il titolo del capitolo vi aveva allarmato xd comunque la storia è giunta quasi al termine. Pensavo fosse perfetto questo finale, ma...voglio arrotondare a 20 ahhahha
> 
> quindi...il prossimo è l'ultimo capitolo...cosi vedrete anche come se la passano Dean e Sam dopo questa promessa :)

Da quando era morta Jessica, Sam dormiva a malapena, e quando lo faceva, aveva gli incubi.  
  
Dean voleva stargli vicino, occuparsi di lui, ma con tutte le volte che…insomma, come avrebbe potuto fare ora, ad avvicinarsi a Sam, senza che lui pensasse che voleva solo approfittarsi del suo fratellino in quelle condizioni?  
  
Anche solo a pensare a una simile eventualità, Dean stava male.  
  
Si, voleva ancora baciarlo, accarezzarlo…ma in un modo che andava oltre al sesso.  
  
Voleva baciare le sue labbra, e dirgli che lo amava, che si sarebbe preso cura di lui, che sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
  
Voleva chiedergli perdono per tutte le volte che l’aveva abbandonato e fatto soffrire.  
  
Voleva promettergli che non sarebbe mai più accaduto.  
  
Ma come faceva? Come faceva, ora che Sam soffriva tanto per Jessica?  
  
Dean sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a trattenersi, se avesse provato a consolarlo. Sapeva che avrebbe finito per baciarlo, e Sam, il suo povero e dolce fratellino, che cosa avrebbe pensato di lui?  
   
  
  
  
Un pomeriggio, Sam era andato a trovare Jessica, al cimitero. Si mise a piangere sulla sua tomba, e li, Dean non ci riusci. Non riusci a fare ancora finta di niente.  
  
Lo fece alzare, e lo portò via. Sam non oppose resistenza.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
Quella sera stessa, mentre Dean stava guidando, Sam ruppe quel silenzio.  
  
“Sto molto male, Dean..”  
  
“Questo l’avevo già capito.”  
  
“Mi dispiace che ti tocca vedermi mentre soffro per Jessica.”  
  
“Sammy, non devi chiedere scusa, ok? Non per una cosa come questa…ti giuro che scoveremo quel bastardo e gliela faremo pagare, pagherà per tutto. So che questo non potrà restituirtela, ma ti farà sentire un po’…”  
  
“Non voglio chiedere scusa a te, ma **a lei**.” Disse Sam, trovando finalmente il coraggio di fare quella confessione.  
  
“Come??” chiese Dean totalmente sbalordito.  
  
“è per questo che sono andato al cimitero, oggi…dovevo…chiederle scusa.”  
  
  
  
  
Dean trovò una piazzola di sosta, e fermò la macchina.  
  
“Stammi a sentire, Sammy. Tu non devi sentirti in colpa di niente. Non è stata colpa tua, ok?? Smettila di comportarti come se l’avessi uccisa tu, o sarò costretto, quando finalmente troverò quel figlio di puttana, a farlo morire molto lentamente, tra atroci sofferenze, anche per questo!”  
  
“No…” disse Sam, e ora sembrava che fosse sull’orlo delle lacrime. “Non è quello. Si, forse è anche per quello, ma non…non solo. È per me e te, Dean…”  
   
  
  
Era ancora peggio di quello che aveva pensato Dean. Senti qualcosa nel suo cuore macinare e fare un male cane. “Capisco. Ti senti in colpa per averla tradita.” Disse, mentre il suo cuore subiva un crac doloroso.  
  
“ **No…** ” rispose Sam ancora più dolorosamente. “Mi sento in colpa perché non sono stato sincero con lei! Non l’ho mai amata, Dean!”  
  
“Che…che cosa?”  
  
“Io..io credevo…di amarla, in realtà le volevo molto bene, ma non ho mai potuto amarla, o amare nessun altro come ho amato te, Dean, mai.”  
  
“Oddio…Sam..”  
  
“è per questo che chiedevo perdono. Inconsciamente **speravo** che capitasse qualcosa di…sconvolgente, inaspettato, che mi aiutasse ad uscire da questa situazione. Lasciarla, tornare da te, ma io non…non ne avevo il coraggio…e lei…lei ora è morta!”  
  
“Sammy, tu non potevi saperlo.”  
  
“è tutta colpa mia. È una punizione per me. Per i miei sentimenti. Se non avessi continuato ad amarti, nonostante tutto, non le sarebbe mai successo nulla.”  
  
“Basta.” Disse Dean, e lo baciò.  
   
Sam ne fu sorpreso, ma ricambiò, dolcemente e un po’ intimorito, come se fosse un miracolo.  
  
“Basta.” Gli disse Dean più dolcemente, riprendendo a baciarlo.  
  
  
  
Quando si staccarono, Dean gli asciugò gli occhi con i pollici e gli disse:  
  
“ Sai perché sono tornato indietro quel giorno? Il giorno della sua morte? “  
  
“Perché mi hai sentito gridare…”  
  
“No, Sammy. Io non potevo sentirti. Stavo andando via e in ogni caso non avrei potuto sentirti da fuori..”  
  
“Ma allora come?”  
  
“Io…sono tornato indietro perché..non volevo rinunciare a te…perché ti amo ancora.”  
  
  
  
A quel punto i fratelli si baciarono ancora.  
  
“Dean, ascolta.”  
  
“Non devi dire niente. Non c’è niente da dire, Sam.” Gli disse Dean dolcemente.  
  
“Si invece. Una cosa c’è.”  
  
“Ok. Dimmi allora.”  
  
“Io ti amo, ma…non voglio continuare a stare con te in questo modo…a intermittenza. Se dobbiamo amarci, non sopporterò che tra una settimana, un mese, un anno, ci prendiamo un altro anno sabbatico , per poi ritrovarci nuovamente, o forse mai più…non posso più sopportare tutto questo…”  
  
Dean ascoltò attentamente le parole del fratello e poi fu il suo turno di rispondere.  
  
“So che ti ho fatto soffrire, so che ho fatto soffrire entrambi, ma mi credi se ti dico una cosa, Sammy? Io non ho intenzione di lasciarti, né ora né mai. Mai più.” Gli disse, tenendogli il mento tra le mani.  
  
“Mai più. Si, suona bene.” Disse Sam, sorridendo dolcemente.  
  
  
  
E poi si baciarono di nuovo, languidamente, con Sam che stringeva le braccia al collo di Dean.    
  
  
  



	20. Sbaciucchiamenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anche questa storia è finita xd Scusate per il finale poco epico, ma volevo fosse una cosetta fluff...non tanto impegnativa! Lascio comunque capire nel finale che i due non smetteranno di amarsi e di stare insieme <3
> 
> Ringrazio tutti quelli che hanno seguito questa storia, che doveva essere una cosa leggera e fluff all'inizio, ma poi si è trasformata in tanto angst e passione ma anche tanto amore <333
> 
> ps questo capitolo in cui c'è ancora John è situato verso la prima - seconda stagione. Non so se ciò vuol dire che John non morirà o che morirà più avanti. Vi lascio libera interpretazione <3
> 
> Quel che è certo è che Dean e Sam staranno insieme <3
> 
> Alla prossima! 
> 
> Sono contenta di aver scritto questa storia!!

Dean  si stava sbaciucchiando Sam sul letto del loro motel... quando d’improvviso suonò il suo telefonino.  
  
Continuò a baciarlo, e ad accarezzargli le gambe e a caricarsele sulle spalle, per poterlo baciare ancora meglio, mentre Sam rideva.  
  
Erano entrambi mezzi nudi. O meglio Dean era in mutande…Sam beh…era completamente nudo.  
  
Il telefonino non accennava a smettere.  
  
  
  
“Pronto.” Disse seccato, lasciando la presa sul fratello.  
  
“Dean, finalmente! Perché ci hai messo tanto a rispondere?” Si arrabbiò il padre.  
   
“Ero…uhm..occupato.” disse Dean, deglutendo, mentre il suo fratellino gli baciava il collo sensualmente.  
  
  
“Sto lavorando ad un caso. Mi chiedevo se tu e Sam volevate seguirmi.”  
  
“Si. Si certo, papà…dacci solo qualche ora.”  
  
“Ok, ma sbrigatevi!” disse John, e i due fratelli dovettero reprimere una risatina per il doppiosenso.  
  
  
Quando John mise giù il telefono, Dean ripiombò sopra Sam, affamato di coccole e carezze e Sam molto dolcemente gli accarezzava la schiena, in estasi.  
  
Dopo diversi minuti, Dean prese un paio di mutande di Sam e cominciò a infilargliele, con sguardo malizioso, mentre Sam lo lasciava fare, poi lo attirò contro le sue gambe, e gli infilò i jeans, mentre le loro bocche non smettevano di cercarsi.  
  
  
Sam continuò a stampargli soffici baci sul suo collo, anche quando Dean se lo caricò in braccio per uscire dalla stanza del motel.  
   
  
Era il loro idillio d’amore. Erano felici. Erano innamorati. Da soli stavano da dio.  
  
E sapevano che sarebbe sempre stato cosi.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
